Christmas Romance
by DS 3 EG
Summary: Merry Christmas Guys! This one shot is about the night of Elena's gift to Damon from my previous one-shot. Much to some readers dismay it wasn't quiet elaborated in that story. So I hope a complete story of smut pleases you all. AU/AH


**Merry Christmas Readers! Hope you get exactly what you want for Christmas.**

 **So here's a one-shot for those of you who has nothing to do on Christmas like me. I'm from a different culture and religion so I don't celebrate Christmas like some of you do. But I do try to enjoy a festival of every type of culture and religion as much as I possibly can. So I'm also going to go out and chill with my friends with the holiday spirit.**

 **This one-shot is quiet smuttier than the others. Some of my friends who read my previous Christmas one-shot 'An Occasion for Love and Laughter' recommended me to fully elaborate the** _ **Gift**_ **Elena gave to Damon for Christmas. In that story I just simply brushed it off giving the readers a fair idea of what happened in the night. So for those who wanted more description, I present to you the smuttiest thing I've ever written. Those who haven't read my previous, it's okay. You can still read this one. But I really want you guys to read it for clarifying some points. I promise that it won't disappoint you and also has a fair share of smut.**

 **This is for the first time I'm writing a story entirely based on smut (sort of). So I'm pretty nervous about it. But any thing for you guys.**

* * *

 _ **Christmas Romance**_

After tucking his twins in their beds, Damon Salvatore finally made his way to his bedroom, where his wife, Elena Salvatore was preparing his Christmas gift. Every Christmas, she would try to give something special to him. It all started with a drawing of both of them holding hand by an eight year old version of Elena.

Him and Elena were best friends from childhood until high school, where they shared their first kiss with each other. Then lost their virginity with each other. To say their relationship were perfect was an underestimate. Break ups, heartbreaks, angst, tears and pain were also part of it. But somehow they always found their way back to each other. Then after finishing college they finally got married and created a family together alongside Stefan and Caroline in the Salvatore boarding house. Both of them were surgeons and it was difficult to spend time together but they still had the passion and love going. Thank god for Stefan and Caroline, who always helped them with the kids.

As he entered the room his eyes popped out of his sockets. Ever since they started dating, both of them will do some thing romantic for each other then end up having sex. But this time he could say it would be totally different.

His wife was standing beside the bed, wearing the sexiest Christmas teddy of all time with a handcuff dangling in her hand. His second mind got painfully alerted. He moved forward with a pleased smirk in his face. She was biting her bottom lips knowing fine well of what affect it has on him.

"You definitely look edible don't you think?" He said as he pulled her more firmly towards him.

"That's exactly what I wanted." She said seductively. She moved her hand from his chest to his hardness. "I can see it worked." She moved more close so their lips were almost touching.

"I thought you came bearing gifts." He asked his eyes darting from her eyes to her lips.

"I, Elena Salvatore, am your gift. I give you myself to ravish all through the night. The entire reign will be yours. My entire body will be yours to pleasure and punish. I also brought handcuffs for your benefit." She lifted her hands to show off the furry handcuffs. Damon was more than pleased by her suggestion. He loved to be dominant and Elena knew that fine well but never gave him full control. Today she built up the courage to do so.

"I think we should get started then." Damon whispered before claiming her lips. He pushed his tongue past her lips to brush against hers. He opened the teddy smoothly down her body needing to feel her skin against his palm. He moved his lips down her neck and sucked at her pulse point, which always made her quiver. He gently moved his lips to shoulders biting it gently. She knew he was teasing her. His hands moved from her hips to grope her breast roughly earning a gasp from her. He started to go down to her breast. He roughly took on nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard and soothed it out by licking it with his tongue. Elena hissed and moved her hands to his hair gently massaging his scalp. He pushed her breast together alternating between the two nipples. He released it with a pop and kissed the valley between them still massaging it. Finally he went on his knees and moved his hands back to her hips. He was now placing open-mouth kisses on her torso. He dipped his tongue in her belly button, which he knew would make her giggle. He knew each and every corner of her body just like she did. "You're so beautiful." He said softly looking into the fire in her eyes.

"I think you should lie sit down on the bed." He said huskily. She obliged knowing what was coming next. Elena squealed in surprise when he roughly pulled her right leg over his shoulder to get better access to her core. Without any warning he dipped two fingers inside her.

"Fuck!" she cried out. He started to move his fingers faster. His talented tongue darted out to taste her juices. He couldn't get enough of it even after so many years. After a few moments her hips were bucking vigorously against his mouth in search of release. "Damon!" She erupted in his mouth screaming his name.

"I think we'll be needing the handcuffs this time." He said. "Lay against the pillow." He ordered. She did as he said. He began to undress himself. When he was finally bare like her, instead of joining her in the bed, he went to the closet. Elena sat up on the bed curious to see what he was doing. Then she saw him returning with a silk tie in his hand. She instantly knew what he was planning to do.

"Lay back and spread your legs." He ordered again. She did as he said. He climbed between her legs, and pressed his body against hers. He kissed her again feverishly and took her hands to handcuff it. He pulled back from the kiss to take the ties and blindfold her. "Now Elena, all you have to do is feel…" he said darkly.

"Ok Christian Grey." She said sarcastically. She shrieked when Damon slapped her butt-cheek, and then soothed it out. She felt him lean from beside her and kiss her again with his hand cupping her wetness. She moaned softly as he started caressing her clit. "I thought we had enough oral." She said breathless from all the feeling. With her blindfolded all she could do was hear and feel. Every caress, every brush of skin was magnified.

"Nearly not enough for the entire night." he whispered in her ears. This made her wet. He could feel that she was nearing her second orgasm. Just when she was about to explode he removed his hands. She whimpered for the loss of contact but let out a pleased scream when he filled her in a halt. Thank god the walls were sound proof. He kissed her neck as he moved inside of her. From the previous ministration she was already ready to cum. "Cum for me Elena." After a few thrust she came. He continued to pound inside her until he reached his orgasm. When he released inside her, she also had another orgasm with him. He collapsed over her trying to catch his breath like her. He didn't move beside her because he knew fine well how much she loved his weight on her. She was yearning to touch him but couldn't move her hand. When his breathing turned to normal he looked at Elena who was still handcuffed and blindfolded.

"Are you ready for another round?" he asked cockily.

"Yes." She wanted to say that she needed some rest but felt bold enough to try for her fourth orgasm.

"Now on fours." He commanded turning her on her stomach. She positioned herself on her elbows and knees intentionally wiggling her ass. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it. He again cupped her wetness before slamming into her. "Fuck Damon!" she screamed and gasped. He was pounding into her hard and deep brushing against her g-spot mercilessly. He leaned to kiss her throat and her shoulder from the back. His tongue darted out to run along her spine and then pressed butterfly kisses on her back. He started to massage her clit filling her with intense pleasure. He was close, so was she.

"Damon I'm close." She moaned.

"Me too. Cum with me, Elena." After a few thrust they were both crashed with the power of orgasm. He quickly turned her around, pulled open her blindfold to see her beautiful eyes always filled with love for him. He grabbed the keys from the nightstand and opened the handcuff. As soon as her hands were released she gently cupped his face to kiss him. The kiss was soft and gentle pouring all the love in it.

"I love you, Elena Salvatore." Damon said lovingly.

"I love you too."

"I think we should get a short nap for the energy." He said gathering her in his arms.

"Couldn't agree more." Elena snuggled more close to his chest kissing it.

"Next time you on top." He said.

She looked up at him, "Don't you think that'll defeat the purpose of you being in control?"

"No I'll still be in control. I want to see your gorgeous body as I fuck you." he talked dirty to her was making her wet again.

"I got the idea now." She said before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you all got the perfect elaboration of what happened in the night. I couldn't help but add a bit of storyline for you all.**

 **Once again, Merry Christmas.**


End file.
